Eventually
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: Booth and Brennan show Avalon was right.


Bones is Back Baby!

I adored the premiere. Set us up for an exciting season.

This of course is based on Cyndi Lauper's last line.

And for my loyal readers I'm stuck at home all day because we have people coming into work on the basement so I have to be home to let them in and out, answer questions but otherwise I'm going to write like a crazed Cubs fan.

So expect quite a bit from me. Updates to ongoing stories and perhaps a new short or two.

Also going to be bringing over more from my Boneyard stories.

Eventually

By the Puckish Prosecutor

It had been a few months since they had gone back to work and Seeley Booth was assured by Avalon Harmonia's last words that things were going to work out eventually.

He was just getting a little tired of waiting for that eventually to happen!

It had killed him to watch her go out with his boss even if it was just a couple of times. He laughed to himself when he thought that way because he knew she would tell him that obviously it hadn't killed him, he was right there as healthy as always.

He had been working with Sweets individually as well as Gordon Gordon.

Sweets had told Booth the thing about the brain scan because he wanted him to tread carefully. Everyone knew that Booth really loved Brennan but he wanted Booth to make sure that his mind was completely clear before he embarked on a love affair with her.

Gordon Gordon had agreed with him.

Cam had felt the same way. She and Booth were very close but she had also developed a close relationship with Brennan and she wanted to make sure when they finally got together it was the right time because no matter how much they loved each other, if it wasn't the right time it could be a disaster.

Even Angela had come around to thinking that way having changed from always telling her best friend to pounce on Booth the first chance she had to telling her to be careful.

Booth and Brennan were in love with each other that was clear but it wasn't quite that simple.

Recovering from brain surgery was taking time and Seeley was just getting back to his old self. It was a step by step process. First the socks were back, then the cocky belt buckle and then the funky ties. ]

Brennan was enjoying watching her best friend and the man she loved all wrapped into one getting back to his normal self no matter how much that normal self sometimes drove her up the wall across the ceiling and down the other side backwards.

They were getting back to their normal routine solving crimes, putting the bad guys away and going out for drinks afterwards.

They went to Sweets together and both saw him and Gordon seperately.

Sweets was cautioning her as well after she had finally admitted in one of their sessions that she was in love with Booth. Gordon had told her the same.

It was almost the first of the year. Christmas had been a lot of fun as they had shared fun at the Jefffersonian party and then she had joined him and Parker for dinner on Christmas Eve before he joined her, Max, Russ, Amy and the girls on Christmas Day at her place as Parker was with Rebecca.

Brennan had sensed that Booth was sad to not be with his son on Christmas Day even though he had had him the night before and when she touched his arm and said she hoped that being with her and her family helped a bit he was deeply touched.

He had noticed the changes in her especially with the way she acted towards him. She had been there for him so much since she had come back through the cases, through his recovery and also dealing with the health problems and other issues his grandfather who was now living back in DC was dealing with,

They spent the week between Christmas and New Year's case free, as apparently nobody wanted to die in a kind of way that required their expertise during the festive time of year.

Hodgins was throwing a big New Year's Eve party at his place and of course they were invited. On impulse on the 30th Booth asked her to be his date. Not just go together as they were planning to, but as his date.

She had accepted happily and looked forward to it.

As he left her office after asking her and her acceptance he had said, "Maybe this means a new year, new beginnings. I can't wait for tomorrow night. I'll be there at 8 to pick you up."

That morning he had had a private session with Sweets and they had had a long talk. He was back to normal and Sweets told him that if he wanted to go after Brennan he thought it was time he did, he was clearly in love with her and his mind was clear. He was the old Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth, and still in love with his partner and it was time for them to start their happily ever after,

And besides he was going to the party and would be able to witness it himself.

Brennan was in a tizzy. She had been planning to wear a dress she already had to the party but now this was different. They were going as a couple so she wanted to look spectacular. She wanted to knock his stripy socks off his feet.

They were off on New Year's Eve Day so she had the morning and afternoon free. Angela had offered to go with her but she knew she wanted to help Hodgins with the party so she had gone on her own to the local mall.

Angela had squealed high enough to shatter windows when Brennan had told her that Booth had said he wanted it to be a date, not just going together as two friends.

Brennan of course had wanted to squeal herself when Booth had asked her.

Finally she decided on the perfect one, it was ice blue, calf length and hung on her perfectly and matched he eyes. It was sexy and sophisticated which matched her personality. She bought matching dangly earrings and a matching necklace. She bought heels which weren't too high.

She then went to a spa and had a manicure, pedicure, waxing, facial and her hair touched up, the whole nine yards. She had a makeup artist help her figure out how she wanted her makeup to be so it was perfect. Not a lot, she didn't need a lot just enough to accent her features.

Booth wore a standard issue tuxedo for the party but was just as nervous getting ready as she was. He was ready to leave and get her more than a half hour before he had to be and sat around his apartment nervously awaiting the right time.

Finally he drove over to her place and arrived at 8 pm.

She answered the door and he was speechless. She was always beautiful but tonight she took his breath away.

Finally he said, "You look like a million dollars, Bones. I'm the luckiest man on earth that you're my date, all the men will be jealous."

She was a little agape at how he looked herself and said, "What about me? The women will turn green with jealousy when they see you, you look so handsome. We might make quite the stunning couple tonight."

He helped her on with her coat and they were off for the party. Neither said much on the ride over they just looked at each other, both wondering what would happen and how it would happen but they both had the feeling it would happen.

Jack and Angela greeted them at the door with hugs and they shared a flurry of compliments as Jack and Angela both looked gorgeous that night. Cam walked up then and she looked beautiful and had a handsome date herself.

Of course all 5 of them could be wearing their high school gym suits and look gorgeous but that was another issue!

Even Sweets looked handsome even if when he was all dressed up he looked a bit like he had raided his father's closet. Daisy looked pretty as well.

The party was a lot of fun. Hodgins really had outdone himself with a great band, great food and great wine.

The guests were a mixture of people from the Jeffersonian and people from Hodgins' family company.

Everyone noticed how Booth and Brennan were stuck together like glue and how they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Someone could have danced naked through the party singing the National Anthem and they wouldn't have looked.

Finally Booth couldn't take it anymore and as midnight was approaching he asked Brennan if she would mind going somewhere they could talk more privately.

He could have asked her if she wanted to go somewhere and stand on her head singing the Northwestern fight song and she would have said yes so of course she accepted.

They found a secluded area and sat down together.

They both had a million things they wanted to say and were suddenly nervous and shy and not sure where to start.

Finally he said, "Bones I lied or actually more accurately didn't tell you the whole truth a couple of months ago when I said I love you in an attagirl kind of way."

She said, "I don't know what that means."

He took her hands and said, "It's true, I do love you as a friend and as a partner at work but that's not the whole truth. I love you in the way a man loves a woman. I love you in a forever girl kind of way. I have for a long time but the surgery and everything really brought it forward. It's just I wanted to be sure my head was clear and it was the right time before telling you."

Her eyes were shining when she looked at him both with tears of joy and love and she answered, "I love you too and have for the longest time. And I love you both as a friend and the way a woman loves a man. I wanted to tell you that that night but it was for the best we waited."

He leaned towards her and suddenly they heard "10, 9" and joined in the countdown to the new Year and sealed the stroke of midnight with a kiss that had been building for 4 and a half years. They both deepened the kiss and soon came up for air.

He said, "What a way to start off 2010. Happy New Year"

She said, "And this will be the best year ever."

They rejoined the party even though they both wanted to run off and be together but they felt that they shouldn't just leave.

They talked to Angela and Hodgins and Cam and her date.

Everyone had noticed them come back to the party. They were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes with such fire and passion Hodgins wondered if he should call the fire department because he really liked his house and didn't want it burned down.

Finally at about 1:30 Booth and Brennan were melded so closely together on the dance floor a machete couldn't tear them apart.

Brennan felt his hands on her while they were dancing and wondered what it would feel like to have those hands on her while she was naked.

Booth was finding it harder and harder to keep his composure as a part of him was also starting to get hard. He had recited the entire Phillies roster back and forth, hockey stats, football stats all he could think of to himself but it wasn't helping much.

Brennan looked up at Booth and said, "I think we've met our social obligations and this party is wonderful but I have other ideas."

He asked, "What are those other ideas?"

She kissed him deeply and then said, "I think it's time you show me the difference between crappy sex and making love, Take me home and let's break some laws of physics."

He kissed her deeply and asked, "Your place or mine?"

She said, "Mine is closer. Do you think you can use your siren?"

He kissed her and said, "I'd probably get in trouble but it would be so worth it."

They made as much of a hasty exit as they could. Everyone knew that they weren't going to go and watch an According to Jim marathon and were happy for them.

Angela hugged her and whispered, "I want details tomorrow, Bren"

Brennan said, "Not too many though. And maybe we should have lunch together because I have the feeling the details would melt cell phone circuits!"

The ride back to her place was quick but not as quick as they would like. He stroked her hand and her arm and she did the same to him.

Finally they arrived and walked up to her apartment and walked inside.

He could tell she was nervous. Heck he was too. This was so important, they both wanted it to be so right and so perfect but the first time together in a relationship was always a little awkward no matter how well you knew each other and how much you loved each other,

Soon the awkwardness was gone as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom where they made love for the first time, unleashing 4 and a half years of passion and love in a frenzied lovemaking session that they would remember for the rest of their lives,

As they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms they both knew what Avalon Harmonia had meant and wanted to call her and say

Eventually was now


End file.
